


party scene

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, minor scott and isaac, they go to a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Stiles and Scott catch a glimpse of Derek and Isaac on their way to the biggest party of the year





	party scene

**Author's Note:**

> [based off this gif set](http://tiedtogetherwithadagger.tumblr.com/post/160467563809/rabdeer-teen-wolf-sterek-scisaac-au-a-love)

“Dude are you sure we’re going the right way?” Scott asked for the 15th time.

“Jeez dude, yes I’m sure okay. Lydia said the party was at a lake house and this is the way to the lake.”

Stiles was finally going to his first proper high school party – even if it took him to the end of senior year to get invited to one. They pulled up to a stoplight and Stiles turned his head to look at the car that pulled up next to him.

He caught a glimpse of dark hair and stubble before flailing in his seat, trying to shrink down.

“Holy shit dude it’s Derek Hale!”

“You mean ‘Hottie Hale’ who you have spent all of high school talking about, without actually talking to him?” Scott joked.

“Shut up Scott you don’t understand. Plus, it’s not like I’m the only one who has something to freak out about.”

“What do you mean?”

“Look in the car, lover-boy.”

Next to Derek Hale was Isaac Lahey, Scott’s newest infatuation.

Stiles turned his head again to see Isaac and Derek staring at them, both of them quickly turning their heads away after getting caught.

“Do you think they’re going to the party?” Scott asked.

“Probably. Derek is practically the king of the senior class, there’s no way he wouldn’t get invited to the party.”

Stiles tried to tamper down his treacherous heartbeat that was going crazy at the thought Derek being at the party, maybe getting a chance to talk to him finally.

As it turns out, they were both headed to the same party and they parked near each other when they got to the house.

Scott jumped out of the car, practically tripping over his feet to join Isaac and walk into the party together.

“I didn’t think parties were your scene Stilinski,” Derek smiled at him.

“Well they would be if I got invited to them more often. This is my real first party and considering the school year ends in 3 weeks, it’s probably my last too.”

Derek hummed, keeping pace with Stiles as they walked into the house together.

“So, I guess you’re going to go find your friends now or something. I’ll um, see you later I guess,” Stiles said, proud of himself for managing to speak to Derek Hale without accidentally confessing his love for him.

“Parties aren’t really my scene either. I’m mostly here for Isaac. Want to grab a drink and head out back?” Derek asked, an unsure smile on his face as if he was bracing for rejection.

“Seriously? You want to hang out with me at the coolest party of the year?” Stiles couldn’t believe it.

“Yeah seriously. I’ve um – I’ve always wanted to be your friend but we just never ran in the same social circles and I got the feeling that you didn’t like me that much,” Derek said.

“That was probably because I liked you too much to try and be calm and collected around you so I figured ignoring you was the best plan of action.”

“Well hopefully that changes tonight,” Derek smirked.

“Oh I plan on it,” Stiles replied, bravely grabbing Derek’s hand before leading the two of them outside for the beginning of an unforgettable night.


End file.
